


Where

by kiyala



Category: Bleach
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a question of <i>if</i>, but when, and where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where

  
"Would you like another drink, Ishida-kun? You look a bit… unsettled."

Ishida immediately snaps out of his reverie, flushing uncomfortably despite the fact that he knows Orihime only means well. His eyes flick in the direction of the orange-haired man sitting across the table from him, and the knowing grin he is given does not go unnoticed.

Squirming a little in his chair, he looks back at Orihime with a calm smile he forces onto his face and sets his chopsticks down, "Would you please pass the jug of water?"

Instead, his glass is taken and refilled before it is given back to him – although Ishida hadn't really expected Orihime to actually allow him to pour his own glass. She enjoys inviting her friends over for dinner parties and there is always some odd quirk to them that makes them very unique. Sometimes, the food would be of a particular origin or have a certain ingredient, or the guests would be asked to dress according to a specific theme. She is slowly but surely achieving her dream of becoming a world-class chef, and makes sure that she is taking her friends along for the ride with her.

He continues to eat, taking a moment to glance at everyone at the table. He has been meeting them rather regularly thanks to these dinner parties, but he knows that he would be lying if he were to say that he knows most of them very well at all. There is Sado, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru… and other people that he remembers going to high school with, but cannot remember the names of. And of course, there is Ichigo, but this goes without saying – he knows that he wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for the tall, rather laid-back and _irresistibly_ handsome man, whose foot is now rubbing gently against his.

Upon realising that he is staring, he picks up his glass and takes another sip of water, looking to his right down the long rectangular table. He notices Orihime watching him and giving him a small understanding smile and he does his best not to blush but he feels the heat rising to his cheeks regardless. He hears Ichigo chuckle, and the foot against his lifts a little to rub against his leg for a moment before settling back down so that their feet are resting against each other. No one else except for the orange-haired woman notices as they continue to eat and chat amongst each other.

The theme for tonight is formal wear. Orihime herself is wearing a beautiful Chinese dress with flower print, her hair tied up in a bun with long strands falling down the sides of her face. Tatuski is wearing a feminine suit, with the jacket open to show the fitted red blouse she is wearing beneath it. All of the men are wearing suits with their own personal touch to them. For example, beneath his suit jacket, Sado has a shirt with flowers on it similar to the ones he usually wears. Ishida is the only one wearing a tie… or perhaps Mizuiro is also wearing one, he cannot tell as there is quite some distance between where they are sitting. His gaze inadvertently trails back to Ichigo. The man is now eating and is oblivious to the fact that he is being watched, and actually seems lost in thought.

Ichigo is dressed in a black suit, with the jacket kept open to show that he is wearing a white shirt beneath it, with several of buttons from the top and bottom left undone. Ishida licks his lips as his eyes travel down the neck, which is moving as it swallows food, and down the small exposed part of Ichigo's chest. He thinks of the promise that awaits him after the evening is over, and he bites down on his lower lip not to moan in anticipation. Ichigo raises an eyebrow, finally noticing the blue eyes on him and meets them with his own chocolate brown eyes which gleam as though to tease him with a secret that only he knows and winks across the table at the dark-haired man. Ishida looks away so that no one notices his blush, or the look in his eyes that so clearly says that he would very much like for dinner to be over so he can have some private time with the redhead.

*

  
 _They drive to Orihime's house in silence. Ishida is behind the wheel and he drives confidently through the streets, steering the car between others as he changes lane, turns, stops at a set of lights, and continues on without a single glance at the man sitting beside him. This is immediately picked up on by Ichigo and a couple of second later, the redhead also manages to figure out the reason behind it. He grins secretly to himself, and it is not noticed by Ishida, who is determined to look at nothing else but the road._

 _They stop in front of Orihime's house, noticing that there are already a few familiar cars there. Ichigo steps out and waits for Ishida, glancing around the street to see if anyone is watching before he pulls the dark-haired man into his arms, then pushes him against the car and kisses him deeply._

 _Ishida pushes him away with a scowl, turning his face away to prevent the other man from doing that again. Not one to be deterred so easily, Ichigo places his fingers against the side of Ishida's face and presses his lips to the slender neck before pulling a few centimeters back and whispering against it._

 _"I know you'd rather if we spent tonight alone, seeing its our anniversary and all. But I promise you baby, you're going to be enjoying yourself before the night's done."_

 _Hands are placed on either side of Ichigo's face and it is lifted so that Ishida can stare in wonder, "…You didn't say anything. I thought you'd forgotten."_

 _Smirking and claiming another kiss, Ichigo laps playfully at the other's lips, "Like hell I'd forget something this important."_

 _After another kiss – and another – they force themselves to let go of each other and walk towards the door of Orihime's house together, giving each other small smiles before Ichigo rings the doorbell._

*

  
Ishida knows that when it comes to his lover, it is not a question of _if_ they would have sex, but rather a question of when, and where. He would say that Ichigo likes to experiment in the bedroom, but the truth is that Ichigo likes to experiment to the point where there is no bedroom. The redhead always manages to lead him somewhere that he has planned beforehand, and these places range from the car, to the middle of a park at night, to Orihime's bathroom. Most of the time, Ichigo catches the other man by surprise but every now and then, he makes sure that Ishida notices the condoms and lube he slips into his pocket before they leave, just so he can enjoy watching Ishida squirm all night, not paying very much attention to the conversation around him or indeed, not very much other than Ichigo while he waits for the redhead to make some excuse for the two of them to go somewhere. Half the excitement is finding out _where_ they will next go and Ishida knows the effects that this little game has had on him. Even at work, or when he is alone, he catches himself looking at certain places with a curious look, analysing how much space there is, how isolated it is, how well it will muffle moans. . .

"Damn it." Ichigo's voice makes him look up and he tries not to move his head as he does so in the hopes of stopping himself from looking overeager. If the look in Ichigo's eyes, or his small grin say anything, he has failed. The redhead continues speaking, looking at their other friends, "I've got a morning shift at the hospital tomorrow… I'd better head off so I'm not too tired at work. Ishida's dad would _kill_ me."

This does not need further explanation, as by now they are all aware that Ishida senior is the director of the local hospital. Ishida junior takes this opportunity to clear his throat and look down the table as well.

"I had better leave myself. That man will take just about any opportunity to criticise me."

The others nod and they take their leave. Without a word, Ichigo sits in the driver's seat of the car and Ishida gives him a curious look, feeling something akin to excitement as he watches Ichigo's expression turn into a wicked grin.

"You are _not_ going to forget tonight, beautiful," he murmurs as he turns into the main road. He gives the dark-haired man a glance and licks his lips, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

A content hum escapes the dark-haired man's lips as he leans back into the seat, closing his eyes and taking his glasses off, he lifts his hand to run it through his hair before remembering that it has been slicked back. He feels the car stop at what is presumably a red light, and can hear Ichigo sigh.

"You do know that you look damn sexy like that, right?" the man whispers and Ishida smiles, keeping his eyes shut. "God, the first thing I'm going to do when we get there is push you against a wall and wrap those beautiful long legs around my waist. Mmm, and probably dry hump you like that, because right now, I want you _so_ bad—"

"Mm, you do know what a pain it is to get come stains out of clothes, don't you?" he asks with a small grin. Of course Ichigo does. If there is one aspect of Ichigo that Ishida can bring out during sex, it is his impatient side, and there have been several times where one or both of them have come so fast that their clothes weren't even off yet.

He only realises that they are driving again when he feels the car slowing down. He keeps his eyes shut and feels the car do a few tight turns, slow down further and then turn once again before finally coming a halt. He opens his eyes when he hears Ichigo pull up the handbrake and he blinks a couple of times to adjust to the darkness surrounding them before he realises that they are in a car park.

"Where is this?" he asks, unbuckling his seatbelt and turning around.

"Just follow me," Ichigo murmurs, getting out of the car and placing a hand on Ishida's waist as they walk.

It becomes apparent that they are in an apartment block as they walk into the main building. Ichigo leads him to the elevator and Ishida blinks as the doors open for them, wondering where they are going. They are the only ones inside and Ichigo presses the button for the top floor before turning around to Ishida and pulling him in for a kiss.

"What's this?" the dark-haired man murmurs against the other's mouth, "Are we having sex in the elevator, Ichigo?"

"Heh, I've got a better place in mind," comes the reply as the redhead kisses down Ishida's neck until he is stopped by clothing. He growls in frustration and tugs gently at the collar of Ishida's shirt, "I never understand why you insist on covering your body up so much. You should show it off for the damn gorgeous creation it is."

"Mm, but that seems to be your job, does it?" the dark-haired man murmurs, holding the unbuttoned part of Ichigo's shirt apart so he can lick the skin that is exposed, humming as he hears Ichigo groan, "What with your unbuttoned shirts, and those ones that are so short that I can see your stomach every time you lift your arms…"

"You like that, huh?" Ichigo grins and he is pushed against the wall of the elevator, one of Ishida's hands slide beneath his un-tucked shirt and over the toned muscles.

"Feels good," he whispers, his other arm coming around to hold Ichigo's shoulder as the one trailing over Ichigo's skin slides down over the black pants that the redhead is wearing, "God you're hard."

"So are you." Ichigo's voice is huskier than normal as he pulls Ishida against him so their hips come in contact. Ishida swears in a quiet but deep voice and hides his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck. The elevator stops and they both quickly separate, relieved to find that there is no one else there.

It is the penthouse level, as there is a corridor before they reach a door. Ichigo pulls a key out of his pocket and opens the door, leading Ishida inside. The dark-haired man frowns, "Where is this? And why do you have a key? Who owns this place?"

Shrugging casually, Ichigo leans in for another short kiss, "A couple of people I know. I'm borrowing the place for the night."

"We're having sex in someone else's house?" Ishida asks incredulously and a small scowl spreads across Ichigo's face before shaking his head.

"Trust me, they won't mind."

Any further protest is cut off when Ichigo palms his groin. Ishida moans loudly, too aroused to listen to his brain over his dick. The redhead murmurs in approval, his hands sliding down and around to give Ishida's butt a gentle squeeze before pushing him against the wall, kissing him passionately. In accordance to what his lover had told him that he desired to do earlier, Ishida wraps his legs around the other man's waist, holding tightly onto his shoulders. In return, he is lifted a little higher so that they are groin-to-groin, throbbing erections pressing against each other, rubbing together at the slightest movement. Ichigo rolls his hips, moaning at the pleasure that crashes through his body and burying his face in Ishida's neck, panting loudly as he repeats his movements.

Ishida does his best not to cry out, but he does anyway. His fingers are in Ichigo's hair, his head thrown back so it is resting against the wall with his eyes closed and mouth wide open, taking in shaky breaths.

"Shit, _Uryuu_." They both moan at the sound of his name – something Ichigo only uses in private – and the redhead holds him tightly, "We're moving to the sofa, okay?"

"Don't you dare drop me," comes the shaky reply which Ichigo knows to translate into _please god, yes_ and they stumble across the room, collapsing in the bright red sofa in the middle of the room. Ishida moans again, his legs wrapping tighter around Ichigo, "I-If we're going to do it here… you better get a cover or something so we don't mess the sofa up."

"Right," Ichigo nods briefly before getting up and going in search for a cover. Ishida takes the opportunity to get a proper look at the penthouse. There is a dark blue carpet, the walls are painted a lighter blue and the furniture has a somewhat modern look to it. There are two white two-seaters that, combined with the long red sofa he is half sitting, half lying on, make a horseshoe shape. He finds it ironic that blue, white and red and the colours that he can attribute to their lives as Shinigami and Quincy, but before he can pursue the thought, Ichigo returns with a thick red blanket and they spread it over the sofa before Ishida is pushed back down onto the sofa.

He doesn't have time to protest before his pants are undone and pulled completely off. The same is done to his underwear and he watches Ichigo through half-lidded eyes with his glasses sliding almost completely off his nose as the redhead kneels on the carpet and undoes his pants, pulling them and his underwear off until they are around his knees so that he does not have to put up with the discomfort of the carpet against his bare skin. Next, he takes off his jacket and shirt so that he is completely naked aside from the material around his knees. Ishida's tie is undone and Ichigo leans forward, kissing down the man's chest as he pops the fasteners apart. By the time they are both naked, there is a thin layer of sweat already covering them and Ichigo tilts his head up, kissing Ishida once on the lips before kneeling back down and sucking gently on just the tip of his engorged cock.

"Aaah!" Ishida is clearly not expecting that so quickly without a tease beforehand, and perhaps he knows Ichigo too well, for the redhead smirks and takes his mouth off the other man, giving the tip of his arousal the smallest of licks. "Ichigo," he gasps, and although he doesn't say any more, they both know that it is a beg for more.

Instead, Ichigo licks down the inside of Ishida's left thigh, leaving gentle bites here and there. Ishida moans and tries to thrust his hips forward, but Ichigo pays no attention, moving to Ishida's right thigh.

"Ichigo…!" he cries insistently, "Fuck… _please_ , Ichigo… I-I want you to…"

"Hmm?" Ichigo smirks, moving back to Ishida's lips, "What do you want me to do, princess?"

Too desperate even to scowl at the nickname, he takes hold of his cock and pushes Ichigo back down to his knees, "Uhn, please… just suck me damn it."

Wrapping his fingers around Ishida's erection, Ichigo breathes against it, "Please…?"

Whining at the mind-numbing sensation of the warm breath against his sensitive organ, his eyes flutter shut, " _Please_."

With a grin, the redhead decides that he has teased the other man enough and deepthroats him. Ishida lets out an especially loud moan and Ichigo can taste the bitterness of his lover's sex at the back of his throat. He can tell by the way that Ishida is trembling that he will not last very long, and sure enough, as Ichigo swallows around him, he releases with a loud scream of the other man's name.

Pulling back, Ichigo wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and Ishida pulls him in for a long kiss. Ichigo places one knee on the sofa, scowls and kicks his pants completely off, and then returns to hold Ishida close to him, inhaling his scent and kissing his neck before picking up his pants and rummaging the pockets to pull out a condom and a small tube of lube. The very sight of them arouses Ishida and upon noticing, Ichigo strokes him gently to assist him in getting hard again. He is still stroking with one hand while the other manages to squeeze some lube onto itself and he stops momentarily to rub it between his hands before continuing to stroke him and with the other hand, rubs lightly over his opening before penetrating with one finger.

Ishida grunts in a mix of pleasure and pain but bucks, making the finger slide deeper into him which encourages Ichigo. They are both used to this routine now, and Ichigo knows how long it takes for Ishida to loosen up enough for his cock to fit without any pain, as well as knowing exactly where Ishida likes to be touched. Continual moans fill the air and after a couple more fingers are added, Ichigo can no longer hold himself back. Withdrawing his fingers, he rolls the condom onto his cock and covers his hands with lube again before rubbing it onto his erection, positioning Uryuu on the sofa so that he's comfortable before entering him with a gentle thrust.

Scrunching the material of the blanket in his hands, Ishida groans and rolls his hips against Ichigo's, watching his lover's face and taking his glasses off lest they fall. Ichigo wipes his hand on the blanket covering the sofa and takes them from Ishida's hands, placing them on the carpet beside the sofa before he thrusts harder, making both of them moan in pleasure.

"So beautiful," Ichigo gasps, looking down at the body beneath him. He rolls his hips and has to hold onto the back of the sofa to keep himself from collapsing onto his lover, "So fucking _good_ …"

Ishida bites his lip hard to stop himself from making noise when Ichigo starts stroking him again. Despite the fact that he had released not too long ago, he can feel himself reaching his climax again and it is then that Ichigo comes, and Ishida can _feel_ his cock grow that little bit inside him before a deep moan fills the air and Ichigo suddenly seems a lot less solid as his muscles give in and he collapses onto the body beneath him. The sight, sound, feel and smell of it is enough to send Ishida over and he comes again with a quiet whimper before sinking back into the sofa with Ichigo on top of him.

Coming to his senses after a moment, Ichigo separates from Ishida and sits back, taking the condom off and tying it up before heading off to the bathroom. Ishida shuts his eyes and he soon feels a towel cleaning him up, followed by a kiss on his forehead before Ichigo sits back down. Pulling him down so that they are lying together, Ishida opens an eye. "Whose apartment is this, Ichigo?"

"Tell you later," comes the tired reply and Ishida lets the other man drift off to sleep, closing his eye and doing the same as well.

*

  
They wake up a few hours later. They help each other dress, being careful to remember that they are dressing, not undressing, and once they are finished, take the blanket off the sofa. Sitting, Ishida folds his arms and leans back against it and looks at Ichigo, "So, will you tell me who this place belongs to, now? I can't put my finger on it, but it seems familiar somehow."

Grinning, Ichigo hold the other's chin and gives him a soft kiss, "It's _our_ apartment."

Ishida's eyes widen in shock, "…What did you say?"

"Ours," the redhead repeats, "Remember when Noda and his girlfriend asked us to go and look at penthouses with them last month? …That was a favour I asked from him, I just wanted to see if you liked this place… and you did."

"That's why you kept asking me about it…" Ishida murmurs in understanding and then gives his lover a playful whack, "You sneaky bastard."

"So, you like it? I had it done up so it was a bit more fitting for us," Ichigo says, indicating the colours. He winks and licks his lips, "Just wait until you see how big the bed is."

"I love it," he murmurs, looking around. "Everything's settled? We can move in here?"

"Yeah. Finished all of that yesterday. _Told you_ the owners of this place wouldn't mind if we did it here," Ichigo smirks, "So yeah. Happy anniversary, Uryuu."

"You too," Ishida replies, pulling Ichigo close for a deep kiss. Smiling, he murmurs against the other man's lips, "I know you were lying about a morning shift at the hospital, because I was. So what do you say we move to the bed?"

Ichigo immediately stands and pulls Ishida to his feet, dragging him towards a room with a closed door. Before opening the door, he turns and holds the sides of the other's face, moving close enough to kiss him, but just staying there instead for a moment before he closes his eyes and whispers, "Love you, Uryuu."

Smiling, Ishida closes the gap between their lips briefly. "Love you, Ichigo."  


x


End file.
